


On The Other Foot

by Rookblonkorules



Series: On The Other Foot [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Female Edward Elric, First Kisses, Fluff, Genderbending, Male Winry Rockbell, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Eden and Wenry have a discussion regarding Eden's damaged automail.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Fem!Edward Elric/Male!Winry Rockbell
Series: On The Other Foot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	On The Other Foot

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing special about this that requires a genderbending- I just really, really wanted to genderbend them.

Eden blows her hair out of her face with an irritated puff.

“It’s not my fault,” she says stubbornly. 

Wenry’s’ sigh is particularly exasperated and he twists the screw keeping the joint in place with a little more force than necessary.

“I suppose the arm just up and broke itself then?” The reproach is deceptively mild but Eden has learned to read her friend’s moods well. 

Wenry is irritated.

Eden’s scowl deepened. “No.”

Wenry hums in acknowledgement. “That’s what I thought.”

“Look it’s not like I asked them to pick a fight with me either!”

Wenry stops what he’s doing. 

Eden turns her head to look- just in case she’s made him mad again.

Instead, there’s a measured level of concern present on his face. And something else. Something else that makes Eden’s heart to a flip flop in her chest.

“Someone picked a fight with you?” he asks slowly.

“Well, yeah. Didn’t I just say that, gearhead?” Eden rolls her eyes. “Geez, you’re not usually this dense.”

She regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth. 

“I’m not dense!” Wenry lowers the wrench and stares at her aghast.   
Damnit, why does she always have to be so much of an idiot? Why does she always have to be so much of an idiot in front of  _ Wenry? _

She huffs and looks away, glaring at the wall. “I didn’t mean it,” she says, by way of an apology. A little more guilt creeps into her voice when she says, “Okay?”

Wenry sighs. “Did they hurt you?” he asks, after a moment. 

Eden angles her head to glance at him. “Nice to see you care, gearhead.”

Wenry frowns, sitting back. “I’ve always cared.”

Eden snorts, grinning up at the ceiling because she  _ knows _ this is the sort of thing that gets Wenry frustrated with her. “Nah, you just care that your precious…” Wenry grips her chin gently, turning her head, and leaning in for a kiss.

Eden’s eyes fly wide open, but the kiss is not an unwelcome surprise. 

Wenry pulls away all too soon and leaves Eden staring at him, speechless. “... that your precious automail gets broken?” she finishes.

Wenry’s lips flatten as he makes a valiant (and successful) effort not to smirk. 

“Now do you believe me?” he asks. 


End file.
